Wants and Needs
by GreatTyphoon
Summary: Anastasia Steele has never had an easy life. She runs into the beautiful, rich, and respected Christian Grey who just can't seem to leave her alone. Ana, having a rough home life, doesn't know if she can trust Christian to give her exactly what she's always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the season, fall defiantly is my least favorite. I know how crazy that sounds. Everybody loves fall for it's colorful leaves, cool weather, and ability to wear scarves and boots everyday, but that stuff just isn't for me. The chilly air begins to seep into the little house that I share with my father, my closet seems to shrink with nothing but a single jacket, and without a car walking to work is a full time job itself.

I didn't grow up in a very white-collar family with silver spoons in my mouth. My mother died when I was twelve and my father was never there much. He was abusive to my mom and me. It was your typical drunken father who hated the mother so therefore he hates the daughter, which was me. I looked exactly like my mother with my long, wavy brown hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin that covers my too slender figure.

It started when I was around fiver or six. My father would get mad and my mom and I would watch from the corner as he screamed and shouted in her face. I thought nothing of it, it was almost normal, until one night he struck her across the face. It was when I started crying that he noticed me and came after me as well. It hasn't stopped since. I'm now a twenty-two year old woman living at home with my abusive father who still sees me as a child. There are still night when he comes into my room and in the morning I'll notice soreness and some faint bruising…

"Miss?" The cashiers voice pulls me out of my trance. "That will be a dollar even." I reach into my little purse and rummage through until I find a crumbled up dollar in one of the pockets. I had it to her in exchange for the cup of crappy, but hot coffee. I make my way out of the fast food place and step outside into the busy streets of downtown Seattle. I pull my thin cardigan tighter around my chest as a gust of cold wind comes through. I take a sip of my drink and continue to walk to the bookstore where I work. I love books. I have always been a reader. After my mom died reading became a sort of therapy for me. I could get so engrossed in another character's problems and forget about my own reality.

As I walk around the corner, a huge mass slams right into my chest causing the cup to fly out of my hand and my body to spin towards the concrete. I brace for impact when I feel two solid arms wrap around my waist and pull me back up.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The voice is deep, smooth. Very manly. I lift my head to see the human who saved me from falling to my death. My eyes lock onto his clear, gray ones. My goodness this man is beautiful. His hair is a dark copper, sticking up in a messy yet styled mess, his cheekbones and jawline are so defined and give his face a strong, masculine structure, his nose is long and straight, his lips are softly curved and plump… he looks like he just walked off a runway.

"Ma'am?" I shake my head back and forth. Was he talking this entire time?

"So-sorry. What were you saying?" I try to ignore the fact that his tightly muscled arms are still around my body. He feels so strong…

"I was asking if you were alright?" He looks at me as if I don't speak English. His musky smelling cologne travels over my face. What is that and why can't I think right now?

"Oh, yes. Yeah, sorry I'm fine. Um, thank you for catching me." I pull away from his embrace. He's wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and a dark gray tie that brings out his eyes. He's holding a briefcase in one had and reaches down to pick up my empty coffee cup with the other. So he's defiantly a white-collar businessman.

"I'm sorry about this. Let me buy you another coffee." He throws the cardboard cup away in a nearby trashcan.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it." I can't spend any more time with this man. I can hardly think enough as it is. "I'm going to be late for work anyway." I glance down at my wrist and pretend that I'm looking at my invisible watch.

"Well at least allow my the pleasure of knowing the name of the beautiful woman who I almost ran over." Did he just call me beautiful? I must have heard wrong, though my face begins to feel very warm.

"My name is Anastasia." I tell him. Now please let me go.

"Anastasia." I try not to focus too much on the way he says my name. "What a beautiful name. Where did you say you worked?"

Oh, no. I'm not telling him where I work. I need to leave. I begin backing away. "Sorry, I'm already late. Thank you again though!" I turn around and begin to almost sprint down the street. I don't look behind me. I don't want to see his beautiful face look at me with a strange expression. Who was he? I've never had such a reaction to a man before. I'm still thinking about his beautiful eyes as I walk into work when I realize that I never asked for his name.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm out of breath by the time I finally get to work. I fly through the glass doors and make my way up to the counter. "Hey Ana. Whoa, are you okay?" Clayton, the stores manager, looks me up and down while typing at the computer.

"Yeah. Fine." I mumble and go to clock in and begin my day.

"Are you going to Kate's party tomorrow?" He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. He knows I'm not the party type.

"Um, I'm not so sure." Kate is probably the only friend I can say I have. We met my freshman year of college and she's been beautiful ever sense. We're complete opposites, but somehow it works.

"You should totally come. I'm going to need a dance partner." He winks at me and goes back to typing. Clayton is good looking I guess. He's your typical blonde beach boy type and has asked me out at least once a week.

"I'll see what I'm doing." I leave it at that and go back to work. I already know that I won't go. I'll be stuck at home again doing nothing by myself. In my experience alcohol does nothing but hurt everyone involved.

I finish up my work early. I organized, stocked, and labeled a whole new shipment of books. Around noon I go ahead and take my lunch break. I forgot to pack something this morning when I left so I guess I'll have to go grab something small. Crap, I only have a couple of bucks left in my purse until payday. Great.

The sandwich shop is madly crowded when I walk in. I stand in the long line and stare at the menu, looking for the cheapest thing I could order. I feel the cold breeze pierce through my thin sleeves as another customer enters behind me.

"No. I'm not having it. I said I needed it by this weekend and I'm not having it any later." My heartbeat speeds up as I hear the voice. I recognize that voice. I try my best to seem invisible and not to turn around. "Just get it to my assistant by tomorrow." He ends the phone call. He sounded so annoyed…I wonder what has his so upset?

It's almost my turn to order and I still haven't picked anything out. All I have to do is order and get the hell out before he sees me. "Anastasia?"  
Crap. So much for that plan. Slowly I turn around to face the gorgeous man who I encountered this morning. "Hi." I mumble, looking anywhere besides his gray eyes.

"What an unexpected surprise. I'm assuming you're on your lunch break?" I watch his lips form every letter of that sentence. He's still dressed in his suit and after that call I'm guessing he's still at work. Does he even work around here?

"Yeah. I'm on my break right now. Are you also?"

"Something like that. I told my staff that I'd pick up some lunch for them. Sort of as a job well done type thing." His staff? Is he a manager or something?

"Well that's very nice of you." We stand face to face in a very awkward silence. I wait for some sort of response from him, but he just stares at me with a sort of expression that makes my stomach twist.

"I believe you're up, Anastasia." He nods his head towards the front. I still don't know what I can get…Great this is going to be so embarrassing.

"Hi, um, I guess I'll just take a cup of soup and a croissant, please." That shouldn't be too much, right?

The cashier rings it up quickly. "That will be $5.99 today, miss." Oh, no. I only have a five-dollar bill. I rummage through my little change purse, looking for anything useful. All I see is a lonely penny and a stick of gum.

"I'm going to pay for her." And outreached hand with a black credit card blocks my view.

"Oh, no that's okay. I just need to figure out what I did with my card." I lie. I don't even have a card.

"Nonsense, Anastasia." He thrusts the card out further until the cashier takes it from him with shaky hands. She must see how beautiful he is.

I don't know how to react. I don't like it when people pay for me. It makes me feel like they pity me. "Thank you." I take the paper bag from the woman and turn to leave. I don't want him to see me right now. I feel terrible.

"Anastasia, wait!" He calls out from behind me. He follows me out the door and onto the busy sidewalk.

"Look, I'll pay you back I swear. Just give me until this weekend and I can-"

"What?" He shakes his had confused. "I don't want your money. I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you want?" I try not to sound too harsh.

He looks conflicted for a moment. "Would you like to have dinner with my this weekend?"

Wait, what? Did I hear this beautiful man correctly? "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I would very much enjoy getting to know you better."

"Look, we literally just ran into each other on the street and I don't even know your name."

"Grey. Christian Grey. Now you know my name." He smirks down at me. "Now you can have dinner with me."

"Okay. Ill have dinner with you." The words fly out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Fantastic. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven. Have a great day at work, Anastasia and enjoy your lunch." And with that he turns and walks down the street, completely forgetting about his own food.


	3. Chapter 3

Did I really just agree to have dinner with a guy I just met on the streets of Seattle? Yes, yes I think I just did. Granted he is a wonderfully handsome man, but still. Throughout the rest of my workday all I can think about is his clear, gray eyes and those full lips of his. His name is Christian. Christian Grey. Such a strong sounding name for a strong looking man.

It's around five o'clock when I finally take the bus back home. Dread instantly fills my veins as I step off and stand in front of the tiny, little brown house. The house that used to hold so many memories for me as a child. Both good and bad. All the memories with me and my mom raking leaves in the front, decorating the Christmas tree while my dad was passed out, baking her delicious sugar cookies…

Tear sting behind my eyelids. No, Ana. No more crying that was a long time ago. This is your life now. I take a deep breath and walk through the screen door into the living room. I don't see my father anywhere. He must be upstairs sleeping or drinking or both. I set my purse down on the counter and rummage through the fridge looking for something to eat. The soup and croissant were good, but left me hungry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The raspy voice booms from behind me. I turn around to see my father standing in the doorway holding a bottle of beer in one hand.

"Oh. Hi, dad. I just got home from work. Looking for something to eat."

"You think that just because you live here that you can eat all my food? Why don't you go buy some of your own?"

I take a deep sign. Not this again. "You know I'm saving up for a car. I'll just grab something small." I reach for a thing of yogurt when his hand flies out and snatches it from my grasp.

"Like hell you will! You're just like your mother you know that. Always taking from me. You're too chubby anyway." He throws the yogurt back into the fridge.

Shame instantly fills my body. Why is a twenty-two year old college student still living at home with her shitty ass father? Well, it's because I literally have nowhere else to go. No other family members, no friends with extra space, no money to buy my own place let alone my own car. I am completely stuck.

"Fine." I slam the fridge door and move to grab my purse.

"I've had enough of your shit, Ana!" Before I know it his free hand comes around and strikes me straight across the face. My head swings to the side, my cheeks instantly burn with the pain. This isn't the first time he's hit me. Far from it. But each time if feels as if it's the first. I'm a grown woman and my father still continues to hit me.

I swallow back the lump in my throat and clench my eyes shut. He doesn't deserve to see me cry. "Just leave me alone." I quickly grab my bag and rush past up the stairs. I reach my room and lock the door behind me. You think I'd be used to this by now. There's no point in me fighting back. He could legally kick me out whenever he wanted and I would have nowhere else to go. So, it's best for me just to take it for now until I can finally get out of here.

I rush up to my room and lock the door behind me. I refuse to cry. Crying doesn't solve anything. I throw myself down on my bed and pull my pillow close to my chest. I grab my phone and give Kate a call.

"Hey girly." Her bubbly voice soothes me from the other line.

"Hey, Kate. I've just had a rough day today." I try to hide the catch in my voice even though I know she can hear it.

"He's at it again isn't he?" Kate also knows everything. She knows how my life is.

"Yeah. It's just getting to me again."

"Do you want to go out tonight? I know this amazing bar downtown. We can go out and have a couple of drinks and complain about men."

I can't help but smile. Kate is such a social butterfly. Her solution to everything is a couple of shots and a man to dance with. "I can do that." I agree, even though I know I won't really drink. I just don't want to be alone tonight. I'd rather go out to the bar scene than lay in my bed and feel sorry for myself.

"Great. I'll pick you up around eight."

"I'll be ready." We hang up and the first thing I do is go take a shower and get dressed. It's already around seven, so I quickly throw on a black dress and run a brush through my long hair. I've never been a huge fan of makeup, but I sweep a few colors on my face and put on some mascara.

Kate is out front a little before eight. She pulls up in her fancy BMW and motions for me to hurry up. I get in the passenger seat and she pulls away down the street. "You look pretty." She says pointing to my outfit.

"Thanks. I actually tried."

"You're pretty all the time, shut up." We're quiet all the way to the bar. She parallel parks right out front and we walk in together. It's nice inside. Even for a Thursday night there are plenty of people inside enjoying themselves. It's your typical bar scene. It's dark besides the low orange lights scattered throughout the place.

"Let's go sit over here." She grabs my arm and tugs me towards the corner. I notice all the men pivot in their chairs as Kate walks by. She really is beautiful. Never has a lack of male attention. "I can't wait to drink. It's been such a long day."

'Yeah. Same." I don't bring up Mr. Grey yet. The last thing I want to do is tell her I have a man actually interested in me when really he's probably just playing a game.

I stare down at the menu when the waiter appears at out side. "What can I get your ladies tonight?"

I glance up from my menu to give him my order, when my attention is drawn towards the bar at the other end of the restaurant. There, sitting on one of the stools with a glass of wine is the copper headed, Christian Grey, and his eyes are locked onto mine.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have got to be shitting me." Is he trying to follow me everywhere I go? I quickly move my eyes back down to the table, trying to act as if I didn't see him. "I'll just have a glass of chardonnay." I say while handing him back the menu. Kate orders after me, but I don't hear what she gets. I can still feel his eyes on me even after the waiter leaves.

"You okay? You look a little flushed." Kate says, picking at a basket of bread. The waiter comes back with our drinks and I quickly down mine and order another. It burns going down my throat, but I welcome the numbness that comes with it.

"Just not feeling well." I mumble down at my empty glass. I can already feel my head start to swim. I'm such a lightweight.

"Holy hell! Ana, I know you're not into guys that much, but do yourself a favor and look at the man behind you." She can't stop staring behind me. "Like, Ana. He looks like a freaking model. He also hasn't taken his eyes off us. Hm, I wonder if he's into blondes?" She runs manicured fingers through her long locks.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, sure you could get with him." I mumble and take another drink, trying not to look back. Why is he even here?

"Wait. Is he walking over here? Ana, I think he's coming over."

Oh no. Soon enough I can feel his shadow come up next to the table. His mere presence sends an electric static through the air around me. "Anastasia, we have to stop running into each other like this." I finally look up at him. He's changed into a thick navy sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans. He looks good in casual wear.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

He smirks down at me. "It would seem so, but I actually own this bar and came down to check on business, so maybe it is you who is stalking me."

I flush and look over at Kate who can't seem to hide her astonished expression. Literally, her eyes might pop out of her head. "I'm just here with my friend. Kate, this is Christian Grey, Christian this is Kate."

"A pleasure." He stretches out his hand and shakes hers.

"Uh, yeah. Ana never told me about you. Like, at all." She glares over at me.

"We just met this morning. Anastasia was on her way to work and nearly killed us both while running into me." He smiles down at me and the butterflies erupt in my stomach.

Kate chuckles. "That does sound like Ana."

"Did she also not tell you about our dinner plans this weekend?" I can't help but give him daggers. He knows exactly what he's doing.

"Dinner? You guys are going out to dinner this weekend? As in a date?" Kate is having so much fun with this.

"Yes, a date." Christian looks down at smiles and me. Man, he really is attractive. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two ladies to your evening." He turns towards Kate and shakes her hand before turning back to me. "Anastasia." He grabs my hand and to me surprise, hold it up to his lips where he presses them to my skin. My heartbeat goes crazy as his soft skin traces mine, his eyes holding mine the entire time. How can I feel so much in such a simple gesture? My eyes follow him out the doors and once he's out of sight I finally let out the breath I was holding.

"Ana. What. The. Fuck." Kate pulls my attention back to her. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Mr. Hotty McSteamy?"

"I don't know. I guess it never came up." I look away, wishing she would change the subject.

"Well you're having dinner with him. That's a good thing. Lord, he's so good looking. He must have money too. He was wearing a Versace sweater and had a Rolex on his wrist."

I bite my lip, a nervous habit of mine. If that's true then he's not going to want anything to do with me. A wave of sadness instantly washes over me. "Can we leave now? I'm really not feeling too well."

Kate stops speaking and looks me over for a long minute. "Yeah, sure. Let me just get the waiter for out check."

"Ladies, the bill was already taken care of by Mr. Grey." The waiter says and goes back to his other tables.

"How nice." Kate murmurs as we grab our coats and head out the door. We're silent for the drive home, but my mind races with thoughts of Christian. Why would he want to go get dinner with someone like me? He's obviously better looking than me, probably has a great job, has money, a family that loves him…

"Ana?" Kate says from her seat. We're in my driveway now and all I can think about is taking a shower and going to bed. "Text me if you need anything, okay? Whether it's boys, you dad or even just to chat."

"Thanks, Kate. I'll see you later." I hug her goodbye and step back through the door of my poor, dark, lonely life.


	5. Chapter 5

Work went by achingly slow. Even for a Friday when we're usually busy all I had to do was unload one shipment and organize some shelves. I try my best to focus on what I'm doing, but my mind keeps traveling back to a certain pair of gray eyes. Tonight Christian is taking me out to dinner. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. Would this be a date then? I've never been on one before. It has to be a date, I mean the guys in movies always take girls out to dinner.

I'm working on organizing one of the shelves when Clayton comes up behind me. "Hey there, Ana. Trying to stay busy, huh." I turn around and see him and all his shaggy blonde hair. He really is quite a good-looking guy.

"Oh, yeah. It's a struggle, but I'm trying." He laughs a little showing his dimpled cheeks. "So are you going to the party tonight?"

Oh, that's right. Kate is throwing this party tonight to celebrate her getting a new job. Partying has never really been my thing. Alcohol especially turns me off. She'll understand though. She knows I'm going out with Christian tonight. "No, I actually have other plans tonight, I'm sure it's going to be a great time though."

His face falls for a second before he composes himself. Kate has told me multiple times that Clayton has a crush on me, but I never really noticed it before. "Aw, okay then. Well I hope you have a nice time." Yeah, you and I both.

The day ended before I knew it. I clocked out and was walking down the streets of Seattle with a smile on my face. I was just turning onto my street when my phone starts to vibrate in my bag. I pull it out and see that it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Miss Steele?" The smooth, masculine voice says into my ear.

"Yes, it's me. Is this Christian?"

"You are correct." He sounds amused. "It appears that I am scheduled to pick you up tonight. Is that still okay with you?"

"Of course. I can be ready in an hour." I finally reach my house, desperately trying to catch my breath. I open the door and head inside, paying no attention to my passed out father on the small couch.

"Are you alright? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually just got home from work, but don't worry I'll be ready."

"The usual work day ended around an hour ago. Do you usually walk home everyday?" He sounds disapproving.

"Um, yeah I guess I kinda do." Great, now he's going to think I'm weird for not owning a car or taking a bus.

"Hmm, interesting. I will be at your place in an hour. See you then, Anastasia." He hangs up.

I glance at the clock on the stove noticing that I'm running out of time to get ready. I haven't even decided on what I'm going to wear. I rush upstairs and rummage through my small closet until I find my old plum colored dress. I haven't worn this since my mom's funeral. Just touching the soft fabric sends waves of sadness over me. I push down these thoughts and put it on thankful that it still fits my small curves. I run a brush through my long, dark waves and apply a small amount of makeup. There. Done.

I look over myself in the mirror happy at what I see for once. Maybe I can actually pull this off. I'm finishing up by putting on my only pair of black heels when a soft knock at the door sends my heart into a frenzy. He's here.


	6. Chapter 6

I race downstairs, carefully trying not to wake my father up with loud footsteps. I quickly run a hand through my hair before opening up the heavy door. My heart skips a beat as I take in the view before me.

Christian stands in the doorway looking like he just walked off the cover of a magazine. He's wearing a pair of dark washed jeans with a white dress shirt on and a black sports jacket on over that. His copper hair is styles with gel to look both messy and sculpted. He looks down at me with those bright gray eyes and smiles. "Anastasia," My stomach fills with butterflies at the way his tongue curls around my name. "You look absolutely lovely."

"Thank you, Christian." I can already feel my face get hot with my blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself." He holds out his arm for me to take and

I slip my hand onto his upper arm, feeling his hard muscles underneath. I take one last look at my passed out father before I shut the door behind me. He should be out for the rest of the night I hope.

"Did you have a nice day at work?" He asks while leading me down the driveway.

"Yes, I did thank you. It was actually pretty slow and-" I stop talking once he leads me to what I'm assuming is his car. There sitting in my tiny, one car driveway is one of the sleekest, shiniest, most expensive things I've ever seen.

Christian takes one look at my face and starts chuckling. "Do you like it?" He asks and opens the passenger door for me.

I walk around and slide into the dark, leather interior. It's so soft and smooth in here. "It's very nice." I say as he climbs into the drivers seat. He pushes a button and the engine roars to life even without a key. "What kind of car is this?" I ask as I look around. It even has a back up camera! How cool.

"It's an Aston Martin Vanquish." He throws on his seatbelt and pulls out of the driveway. "One of my many favorites."

Oh. "Does that mean you have many favorites then?"

"I have six cars in my own personal collection right now. That's not including my company cars." My heart sinks into my stomach. Okay, so I knew he had money, but I didn't know that he was rich. I guess Christian can feel my self-loathing because he places his hand on top of mine. "They're just cars, Ana. They don't mean anything."

I manage to shake off my mood and take in my surroundings. "Where are we going?" I ask noticing that we're pulling onto the highway going into the city.

"I know this great restaurant downtown. Fantastic seafood and champagne."

"Oh. Lovely." It's quiet for the rest of the drive with just Christian's soft music playing in the background. We arrive at the restaurant quickly. Christian apparently likes to drive fast. He pulls up and hands the keys to a young man. Valet parking I'm assuming.

Christian comes around to open my door and takes my arm in his. Just being this close to him sends little electrical pulses through my body, "Grey." He says to the very beautiful, very blonde hostess.

"Right this way, Mr. Grey." The girl literally bats her eyelashes as she purrs his name. At least for me, Christian doesn't seem to pay her any attention.

We're lead over to a small booth in the back next to a lit, marble fireplace. The entire restaurant is beautiful. Very modern with dim lighting, white table cloths, candles on ever table. Much fancier than any place I've ever been to. The waiter comes over to fill our glasses with water before taking our order. "Two glasses of Dom Perignon, please."

"Sir, I'm afraid we only carry that by the bottle."

"The bottle then." Christian hands the waiter the drink menu. He looks over at me with a questionable look on his face.

"Um, that's fine with me. Thank you."

"Are you both ready to order?"

Crap I haven't even looked at the menu yet. "We'll both have the lobster. The way it comes, please."

"Certainly Mr. Grey. I'' go put that right in for you." The waiter picks up our menus and head off through the restaurant. Wow, so Christian is kind of a controlling thing.

"I hope that's alright with you. I know you didn't look over the menu, but the lobster here is delicious."

"No, that's fine. I like lobster." I'm totally lying. I've actually never had it.

"Great. Plus it gives me more time to talk to you." He flashes me this cunning smile that sends the butterflies up my throat. I suddenly feel like a kitten come face to face with a lion.

"Oh." I squeak. "About what?" I reach over and take a sip out of my glass of water. Our eyes never leaving each other.

"How do you like to be fucked, Anastasia?"


	7. Chapter 7

I actually manage to spit my water onto the table. "What!" I screech through my coughing fit. Before Christian has the chance to respond, the waiter comes over to set two glasses of champagne on the table.

"Calm down, Anastasia. It was just a question."

Once I'm done coughing and manage to find my breath, I face Christian. "What is wrong with you?" I cannot believe he just asked me that. I heard him correctly right? He looks at me over the rim of his glass. His eyes appearing darker and harder. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. I'm completely out of my mind. "I'd like to leave now." I move to stand up.

"No, no, Ana. Wait." He stops me. "I apologize. I'm sorry. That was much too forward of me."

I laugh. "You think? Who do you think you are asking me such a thing?"

He actually looks shameful. Good. "Listen, Ana. There was a reason why I asked you out tonight."

"Well I was hoping it was because you found me somewhat attractive and you wanted to spend time with me." Oh, did I actually say that out loud? Pathetic, Ana.

"Well, yes, Ana. You are an extremely beautiful young woman."

"But…" I press. There's more.

"But, I'd like to offer you…a proposition if you will."

"A proposition? What kind of proposition?"

Right before Christian has time to answer, the waiter comes over and places our plates in front of us. Strangely enough I think I've lost my appetite.

"Please eat, Anastasia. You're too thin."

I throw my head back in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Christian places his napkin over his lap. "All I'm saying is that you need to eat more."

"And all I'm saying is that you need to work on your manners more."

Christian chuckles. "You are a fiery little thing. Now, would you like to hear what I have to say or not?"

I look down at my plate. Wow, lobster actually looks pretty good. "I'm not sure anymore." I pick up the lobster cracker thing and awkwardly go to town.

"Anastasia, I'm a very wealthy man. And excuse me if I'm too blunt, but I know you are in some distress and I'd love to help with that."

I pick up my first piece of lobster, dunk it in the butter and pop it into my mouth. It's delicious. I could get used to lobster. "So what? You want to be my sugar daddy or something? What's the catch?"

Christian chews slowly and washes it down with his drink. "No. Not like a sugar daddy, Anastasia." He puts down his fork and looks me dead in the eyes. He's all business now. "I like to life a certain lifestyle if you will. If you choose to accept this then there are rules you must follow."

"Oh. What kind of rules? I'm assuming one is that I can't actually call you my sugar daddy"

"You would have to address me by Sir or Mr. Grey for starters. And you would be mine in everyway. I would be in complete control of you."

The lobster feels too thick sliding down my throat. "What?"

"I would have you to myself on weekends. We would indulge in my favorite…physical activities and then you would be free to live your regular life on weekdays."

I know I'm not one for alcohol, but I manage to down half my glass in one swing. "So you want me to be your sex slave?"

"No, Ana. It's a little more mature than that. You would be my submissive and I would be your dominant."

"What is that?"

"Here, I have something for you." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out an envelope. "I want you to take a look at everything in here tonight and let me know what you think."

I take the folder out of his hand. "So, I'm assuming you didn't really ask me out on an actual date?" My chest aches at how stupid I was for even thinking such a thing.

"I'm not a dating type of man, Anastasia. I don't do the hearts and flowers thing."

Another ping to my chest. "Ah. I see." I don't have it in me to look at him. I feel like an idiot for thinking that a man like him could actually be interested in a girl like me.

"Just look it over. I would make us both very happy. I know it."

I don't do anything, but offer a small smile. I can feel the tears sting behind my eyelids as we finish up our meal in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all

I'm so sorry for being MIA for a VERY long time. I've had family issues and school and life just got in the way of doing the things I love. I plan on getting back to writing FanFiction soon, but I also have a story/book I've been writing and have been thinking about posting on here to get some feedback. Would you all be interested?


	9. Chapter 9

Hi people! I'm working on finishing up a lot of my stories, but I started veering off into my own writing project and I'd love some feedback. This is a part of this story I'm writing and planning on finishing. Let me know what you think! I put it in t's own section in this fandom and should be on my story list.

ALSO: I will upload FSoG chapters soon! I promise! I'm still working on writing a lot of them to upload them quicker. Thanks!


End file.
